Syo Kurusu
|Duet Drama Song - ROULETTE, etc. = |Class Song - AMAZING LOVE, etc. = netsujou SERENADE |HAPPY LOVE Song - niji'iro☆OVERDRIVE！, etc. = COSMIC RUNNER |IDOL Song - BRAND NEW MELODY, etc. = |DEBUT Song - Over the Rainbow, etc. = Changing our Song! |senpai-kouhai Song - GAMUSHARA ROman☆Tic, etc. = Triangle Beat (with Natsuki and Ai) |others = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! (ST☆RISH) |others 2 = |others 3 = |others 4 = FANTASTIC melody (with Otoya) |others 5 = RAINBOW☆DREAM (with ST☆RISH and Aijima Cecil)|Game Debut = April (possible partner)}}Kurusu Syo (来栖 翔 Kurusu Shou) is a student of Saotome Academy, sorted into S Class. He is voiced by Hiro Shimono (下野 紘 Shimono Hiro). Appearance He has blond hair that is parted on the right, and he keeps the bangs out of his hair with red bobby pins. His eyes are blue, and in the games, has purple in the middle. His ears are also pierced. He also wears black nail polish on his fingers. He is probably the most uniquely dressed character in the series, as he usually wears much different clothing then the normal uniform. He wears a hat most of the time to make himself look taller. He is also described as a "stylish" person. Personality Game Profile *''An egocentric, stylish person'' *''He's little, though braver than anyone else.'' Syo has a lot of energy and has an up-beat persona. At time, he can be very hot-headed and a bit defensive, especially when it comes to him being teased by his height. History In the game, he actually suffers from heart condition, to the point that he will collapse if he overexerts himself or gets too excited over something. Because of this condition, his physique is rather weak. After seeing Hyuuga Ryuuya on TV, he is motivated to become an idol despite his heart condition and highly idolizes the man, who has become his teacher in Class S. Also, it is revealed that Syo has a younger twin brother, Kaoru. Kaoru can be very over-protective of him, swearing that he will always be the one to protect and look after him, despite being the younger twin. In the game, Kaoru stated that their mother is an orchestra conductor who works mostly overseas, and their father is a stylist in Shining Agency. In the anime, Syo is a childhood friend of Natsuki Shinomiya, who caused his phobia of heights by chasing him to the top of a tower, nearly causing him to fall to his death had he not grabbed him. The fact that he has a heart condition was not mentioned in the anime, although it may be present in the second season of the anime. Plot 'Anime' In the anime, he and Natsuki have known each other since childhood. Instead of Otoya, it is he who has acrophobia, which was caused by Natsuki at the age of 5, having chased him up a tower and causing him to fall out a window, before catching him. He first appears when Haruka trips, catching her lunch card for her. Ren appears, calling him "Ochibi-chan", causing Syo to get angry. Later it is shown that he is harassed daily by Natsuki for being "small and cute", and is forced into dressing in embarassing costumes. Otoya comes along, asking for advice on lyrics, and catches this. In episode 5, he tries to get over his acrophobia for a movie role with his role model, Hyuga Ryuya sensei. The group fails to cure him, until the Headmaster comes and hypnotizes him in his office. Syo starts showing his affection towards Haruka, because he feels as though she understands his admiration for his role model. He is the third person to request Haruka as his partner for the graduation audition, with Natsuki asking right after him. Later he is grouped together with the other five people who also requested Haruka. In the end they make their big debut as STARISH, with Haruka as their composer. Game Game Profile *"An egocentric, stylish person." *"He is little, though braver than anyone else." Original/REPEAT Sweet Serenade MUSIC In MUSIC, Syo has six episodes to unlock each level, and the following songs (all their short versions) featuring Syo can be played: *ORE-SAMA ai uta (RONDO) (オレサマ愛歌(ロンド) My Love Song (Rondo)) *mugen no TRINITY (無敵のトリニティ Infinite Trinity) (with S Class) *COSMIC RUNNER (コズミックRUNNER Cosmic RUNNER) *netsujou SERENADE (熱情 SERENADE Passionate SERENADE) (with S Class) *otokogi zenkai Go! Fight!! (男気全開 Go! Fight!! Full Throttle Chivalrous Spirit Go! Fight!!) *GO!×2 JET COASTER (GO!×2ジェットコースター Go×2 Jet Coaster) (with Shinomiya Natsuki) *MAJI LOVE 1000% (マジLOVE1000% Serious LOVE 1000%) (with ST☆RISH) *mirai chizu (未来地図, Map of the Future) (with ST☆RISH) DEBUT Anime Season 1 Season 2 Manga Relationships Nanami Haruka Syo first meets Haruka at the cafeteria, catching the lunch card she accidentally dropped. Later they meet up again when Syo falls out of a tree, and angrily tells her not to tell anyone of the incident. It turns out later on that he has acrophobia, and with it he cannot audition for the role in the movie with Hyuga-sensei. Haruka and the gang try to help him get over it, but they actually made it worse. It isn't until later that the headmaster interferes and hypnotizes him, that everyone finds out it was because of Natsuki chasing him at age five, up a tower and causing him to fall out of a window, with Natsuki catching him. Syo is the third person who requests Haruka as his partner for the graduation audition. It is not shown in the anime if he has any romantic feelings for Haruka. In the game, they show him developing feelings for her, as they both admire their role models a lot. Shinomiya Natsuki Natsuki is Syo's roommate and in the anime, childhood friend. Natsuki claims Syo is as cute as Haruka, and though he loves him, Haruka is the one he needs. He enjoys dressing Syo up, petting him, and spending time with him, and for this Syo utterly loathes Natsuki. Natsuki is oblivious of Syo's uttermost hatred for him, but actually Syo genuinely cares for him. In the anime, Natsuki is the reason Syo is afraid of heights, after chasing him up a tower and Syo nearly falling out a window when he was 5. Hyuuga Ryuya Hyuga is Syo's idol. Syo was inspired by Hyuga while watching one of his movies. He is also the teacher of his class. Kurusu Kaoru Kaoru is Syo's younger twin brother who appears only in the games. Kaoru cares a lot about Syo and looks after him due to Syo's heart condition. Game Appearance Trivia *In the game, he and Natsuki did not know each other in the past, unlike in the anime. *Kaoru, his younger twin, is taller than him. *Syo and Natsuki's birthdays are on the same day, June 9. *The Kurusu twins share the same birthday as the Hitachiin twins from Ouran Highschool Host Club. *In the anime, he is the one with the acrophobia while in the game it is Ittoki Otoya. *As a running gag, he is usually forced to crossdress both in the anime and game. *Syo has been rated the best Otome character in B's Log. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:ST☆RISH Category:Idols Category:S Class Category:Saotome Academy